Canine footwear has become increasingly popular. The footwear provides many paw protective benefits to animals, such as canines. There is, however, a problem when it comes to using canine footwear. The problem is that it can be difficult, awkward and time consuming when putting any kind of footwear onto a canine paw.
In the state of the art the current inventor hereof has proposed a horseshoe shaped insert that will hold the footwear in an open and somewhat secure position while a paw is inserted. The disadvantage of this is that each horseshoe shaped footwear guide is size specific, it requires some effort to get the footwear stretched over the horseshoe and some footwear may be difficult to stretch far enough over the horseshoe shaped guide.